Cuando realmente te conoci
by The Sweeties Witches
Summary: Cap 2 ! Ha comenzado el 7mo año y las cosas empiezan a cambiar, una bella historia se desarrolla entre Lily y James, repleta de drama,risas y romance
1. Chapter 1

1_Holi a toodos!! Como están?? Bueno aquí llegamos con otra de nuestras locuras _

_La verdad nos hace mucha ilusión subir este fic ya que nos gusta mucho_

_Por cierto por si algunos de los que lea este cap lee nuestra otra historia en conjunto My Spies bueno les decimos q el cap 9 ya esta cocinándose en nuestro preciado hornito xD_

Bueno aquí les dejamos nuestra creación!!!

_Cuidense mucho y _ojala lo disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribirlo :D

_Besos, Se despiden:_

_Fairy y Brujita_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 1 -

Una joven pelirroja de unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes corría desesperadamente por un extrañamente vacío pasillo de Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, aunque tampoco era tan extraño si tomamos en cuenta que a esa hora la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases, esta chica iba maldiciendo una y otra vez en voz baja cuando estrepitosamente chocó contra alguien y cayó al piso

- Fíjate por donde andas idiota - Soltó ella mientras recogía apresuradamente sus cosas del suelo

- No deberías tratarme así cuando el choque ha sido culpa tuya - apuntó una voz masculina, la pelirroja maldijo nuevamente a su suerte-_"tenía que llegar justo él a fastidiarme cuando estoy apurada"_

- ¿Qué haces fuera de clases Potter?- preguntó con molestia

- Eso debería preguntarte yo- respondió el chico astutamente- yo te estaba buscando porque McGonagall nos quiere ver en su despacho, dije que te encontrabas indispuesta cuando Slughorn preguntó donde estaba su alumna estrella…- explicó, ella no respondió

La chica ya se encontraba de pie y sostenía con algo de dificultad su pesada mochila, el chico le hizo un gesto ofreciéndole llevar sus libros y ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza

- Tranquila que no muerdo - dijo James con una sonrisa

- Yo no se de lo que tú eres capaz - respondió la pelirroja mordazmente- Vamos que McGonagall debe estar esperándonos - dijo apurando al chico.

Los dos emprendieron el camino hacia el despacho de su jefa de casa, el trayecto ocurrió en un absoluto silencio, llegaron y Lily golpeó suavemente la puerta, se escuchó un suave _"pase!_", abrieron la puerta .

- Señor Potter, Señorita Evans, pasen por favor y tomen asiento -su semblante era muy serio - quieren una galleta? - preguntó la mujer con cortesía, los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza - los cite aquí para hablar sobre su conducta y sus responsabilidades como premios anuales - explicó con calma

- Le aseguro que yo no tengo nada que ver con la conducta de este subnor…-dijo la chica apresuradamente

- No los voy a regañar Señorita Evans - la prefecta se sonrojó violentamente y Cornamenta soltó una risita - solo les quería recordar que tienen obligaciones que cumplir tanto como alumnos, como Premios Anuales - la mujer sonrió - Señor Potter ya podrá comenzar la selección para el equipo de Quidditch y los entrenamientos - agregó con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias profesora - dijo el chico educadamente

- Espero que mantenga el buen equipo del año pasado - dijo Minerva

- Tenga por seguro que el equipo de este año va a ser aún mejor - aseguró James guiñándole un ojo, la pelirroja se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento del chico

- Ya pueden retirarse señores que tengan un buen día.

Los dos chicos salieron del despacho de su jefa de casa en completo silencio

- Evans ¿Por qué no vamos a las cocinas? - propuso Cornamenta con amabilidad

- No gracias Potter, además deberíamos ir a clases - respondió ella con molestia, aunque la verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre

- Vamos Evans, apuesto a que no has comido nada en toda la mañana, yo no te vi en el desayuno - señaló

- Que tú no me hayas visto, no significa que yo no haya estado ahí - atacó Lily - además ¿Cómo sabes dónde están las cocinas? Eso nadie lo sabe -_"comentario estúpido"_- pensó la chica

- Vaya Evans pensé que sabías quien soy - comentó el chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- Claro que sé quien eres! - exclamó molesta, odiaba sentirse estúpida especialmente frente a ese chico…odiaba a ese chico - eres un imbécil, engreído, que se cree el rey del mundo y que sabe todo sobre todos - en los ojos avellana de James había un brillo de diversión que la enfureció aún más

- Esta bien - aceptó él reprimiendo una carcajada -_ "se muy divertida toda colorada por culpa del enojo, solo falta que le salga humo por las orejas,... aunque así también se ve guapa"_- adiós Eva…- el chico miró y se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había marchado - Uf! Esta chica si que tiene carácter!

Lily se dio vuelta en medio de su apresurado camino y vio que Cornamenta avanzaba por el pasillo en la otra dirección -_"cuando será el día en que crecerás Potter?"_ - pensó la chica sin darse cuenta de que una bonita sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pelirroja caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, cuando el timbre sonó y de todas las aulas comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de gente, de pronto entre la multitud se escucharon gritos apresurados

- ¡Con permiso! ¡Con permiso!- gritaba una voz femenina - ¡déjenme pasar!-

La multitud comenzó a abrirse, de pronto algo así como una ráfaga se detuvo justo delante de ella

- Hola Lil - la saludó una chica muy alta, delgada, pálida y con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos grandes ojos cafés muy brillantes, la verdad poseía una belleza un tanto extraña, llevaba puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, su nombre era Susan Aslewey

- ¿Por qué no estuviste hoy en clases? - la chica parecía bastante apurada - mejor no me digas necesito ir al baño - reanudó nuevamente su carrera ahora mucho más rápido, atropellando a unos cuantos estudiantes en el camino, la pelirroja sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- JAJAJAJA…- se escuchaban unas fuertes carcajadas, a lo lejos Lily pudo ver a tres chicos y dos chicas, ellas estaban muertas de risa mientras que ellos intentaban en vano ocultar su sonrojo, el grupo se acercó hacia ella

-Lily no sabes lo que...JAJAJA - le habló una joven un poco más baja que ella, la chica poseía una contextura normal, unos bonitos ojos de un color azul, un tanto extraño, su cabello era bastante desordenado, de color castaño claro, también tenía algunos mechones rubios, era rizado en la parte de adelante y ondulado atrás, usaba gafas y llevaba puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, se llamaba Izzidora Govelood - JAJAJA…- la chica no podía parar de reírse, mientras la pelirroja la miraba extrañada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curiosa

- Lo que JAJAJA - la otra chica también intentó responderle pero no pudo, ella era la más bajita, era más bien rellenita y tenía cabello muy negro, ondulado, lo llevaba peinado en un moño pero dejando que la mitad del cabello le cayera suelto por la espalda y unos grandes ojos de un café tan oscuro que parecía que fueran negros, también llevaba puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, la joven se llamaba Katherin Hanegger - lo que paso fue que a los chicos les bajaron los pantalones en medio del JAJAJA pasi JAJAJA llo… en medio del pasillo JAJAJA - seguía riéndose junto con la otra joven, mientras el sonrojo de los chicos iba en aumento

- Lo hubieras visto JAJAJA una tropa de fans psicópatas corrió hacia ellos mientras JAJAJA ellos intentaban JAJAJA escapar pero en un ataque de desesperación algunas de ellas JAJAJA les JAJAJA bajaron los JAJAJAJA pantalones JAJAJA - agregó la castaña entre risas

- ¡¿enserio?!- exclamó la pelirroja

- ¡sip!- dijeron ellas al unísono, Lily comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que las otras chicas ya estaban rojas y lágrimas corrían por sus rostros

- EJEM - detuvieron sus risas al instante, los chicos estaban claramente fastidiados

- Bueno…- dijo Sirius - ¿no creen que sería bueno que dejaran de reírse?- sugirió - no es que a mi me moleste, ya que estos sucesos no hacen más que reafirmar lo irresistible que soy para las chicas

- Sin Comentarios - dijo Izzie rodando los ojos

- ¿acaso estás celosa porque ellas pudieron tocar mi lindo trasero y tú solo pudiste verlo desde lejos? - preguntó Canuto alzando una ceja

- Tranquilo he visto cosas mejores - le respondió ella con suficiencia, el chico parecía sorprendido - ¿podemos ir a comer? Muero de hambre - dijo adelantándose

- Con amigas así no es necesario tener enemigas - dijo enfurruñado, la chica se volteó y corrió colgándose de él

- Ay si yo te quiero Orión - dijo ella plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, todos se rieron esos dos chicos tenían una relación "muy" particular

Todos fueron hacia el Gran Comedor, ahí se encontraron con Su y Fio, sus otras amigas, todas se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa de los leones, a una buena distancia de los chicos y todo esto por expresa petición de la pelirroja

- ¿Por qué no estuviste en clases hoy en la mañana?- preguntó Kate

- Porque me quedé dormida y después fui a ver a McGonagall porque quería hablar conmigo - respondió Lily con calma - por cierto ¿Pasaron mucho materia hoy en la mañana?- preguntó preocupada

- mmm…no mucho, pero si quieres yo te presto mis apuntes - sugirió la pelinegra

- muchas gracias - respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

- miren a Fio - susurró Su apuntándola, la susodicha se llamaba Fiona Lonbottgom y tenía el cabello negro liso y con algunos visos rojizos, poseía unos grandes ojos cafés y era otra Gryffindor, parecía como si se

encontrara en la luna, tenía la vista fija en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mejor dicho tenía la vista fija en un chico de esa casa, mientras suspiros salían de sus labios

- cof-cof - simuló una tos cerca de su oído, la chica pegó un salto en su asiento y enrojeció de golpe al darse cuenta de que sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de sus acciones

- em…yo…- comenzó muy nerviosa

- Tranquila, ya entendimos te gusta ese chico - dijo Izzie con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, el sonrojo de la chica aumentó más, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿Como se llama? - preguntó Lily mirando hacia la mesa, el chico era alto, de piel blanca, su pelo de un castaño muy oscuro, los ojos eran de un color verde claro.

- Eduardo McMarttins - dijo mirando el suelo - es un curso menor que nosotras.

- Pero no que antes te gustaba un chico, también de Ravenclaw, 2 cursos menor que tú - dijo Kate mirándola a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

- Cierto!! Uyy Fio, ya te dejo de gustar, eres una profanadora de cunas!! - dijo Su burlonamente

- Jajaja - las tres chicas se rieron al unísono, mientras que Fio enrojecía

- ¡¡No soy profanadora de cunas!! - gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara el colegio, todos se voltearon a verla, la chica se dio cuenta y se tapó la cara con rapidez, sus amigas se rieron más, después de un instante todos continuaron sus conversaciones.

Las chicas terminaron de comer y se levantaron para su siguiente clase, Herbología, salieron del Gran Salón dirigiéndose a los invernaderos, esa clase les tocaba con Ravenclaw, se sentaron en los lugares de siempre, cuando llego la profesora Sprout.

- Chicos, hoy haremos un cambio en la actividad - empezó con entusiasmo - cuidaremos la planta Stromofulus Orkidium, esta planta es muy venenosa y en un momento de su crecimiento tira un polvillo que se puede usar con fines terapéuticos, por eso deben estar atentos, esta vez quiero que hagan parejas mixtas para cuidarla. Yo elegiré las parejas.

- "_Por favor que me toque con alguien bueno"_ - Pensaron las cuatro amigas.

- Aslewey con Rodwell - La castaña miró al chico con el que le tocaría trabajar, su mejor amigo, Andrew era alto, de pelo negro, con los ojos café y usaba gafas, era de Ravenclaw. Su se sentó a su lado y empezaron a conversar.

- Lonbottgom con Collins - la chica miró a su pareja, no lo conocía muy bien, era de Ravenclaw, de estatura media, ojos claros al igual que su pelo.

- Chao, chicas - Dijo Fio antes de irse a sentar

- Black con Govelood - Izzie miró a su amigo con la misma cara de siempre, le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que viniera, estaba claro que no se movería de ahí

- Hanegger con Lupin - la pelinegra miró al castaño, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se fue a sentar con él con un leve rubor.

- Suerte con tu pareja Lil - le dijo a la pelirroja antes de irse a sentar

- "_Que me toque con cualquiera menos con él"_ - pensaba mientras miraba a un castaño de otra mesa

- Evans con Potter - la cara de la chica se desfiguró, justo le tocaba hacer un trabajo de tiempo completo con él, su día no podía ser peor. James se levantó y se fue a sentar con la pelirroja.

- Hola Lily - la saludó el chico con una gran sonrisa

- Evans para ti - aclaró ella molesta

- Bien EVANS - dijo James recalcando el apellido - haremos algo que sea bueno para ambos

- no veo lo bueno de hacer un trabajo contigo - apuntó ella con dramatismo

- ok, ok tu me odias y yo lo sé - declaró mirándola directamente a los ojos - pero no te molestaré, ni haré nada que pueda hacerte enojar durante el trabajo, no quiero perjudicar ni mis notas, ni las tuyas, por eso durante este tiempo no serás para mí más que mi compañera de trabajo, quedo claro? - en los ojos del chico había determinación mezclada con dolor, a la pelirroja se le apretó el estómago, James tenía una mirada demasiado intensa, no respondió y solo asintió mientras el nudo en su estómago se apretaba más.

Todas las parejas comenzaron a organizar sus horarios, hasta que sonó la campana, todos salieron del invernadero y las chicas se dirigieron a orillas del lago y se sentaron bajo un árbol

- Y chicas ¿Qué les parecen sus parejas? - preguntó Kate con una sonrisa

- Bueno, no está mal Collins es muy simpático - comentó Fio encogiéndose de hombros

- yo tampoco me quejo me tocó con Andrew y es muy entretenido trabajar con él, aunque es un poco flojo - confesó Su con una media sonrisa

- Un poco flojo!, yo diría que es muy flojo - Dijo Kate riendose con todas sus amigas

- Ninguna de ustedes puede quejarse les tocó con personas que les caen bien o que incluso son sus amigos, pero yo - exclamó Lily - me tocó con James Potter ¡James Potter! ¿Pueden entender lo que es eso?

- vamos Lil, James no es malo, de hecho es una de las mejores personas que he conocido - dijo Izzie con convicción

- Claro lo dices porque es uno de tus mejores amigos y se conocen desde la infancia, tú no eres a la que él ha estado persiguiendo durante años, no se pavonea como un idiota frente a ti y te dice que te quiere mientras el muy cínico está con otra, mientras se pasea frente a todos mostrando a las chicas como si fueran un trofeo y le

hace la vida imposible a gente que no le ha hecho nada, James Potter es un idiota con todas sus letras - sentenció la pelirroja con dureza

- Bueno por lo mismo, porque lo conozco desde hace tanto puedo asegurarte que él no está jugando y que no es tan superficial como parece - respondió sinceramente la ojiazul

Pasaron un rato más conversando, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, iban hacia el gran comedor, cuando alguien desagradable interrumpió su caminata

- Miren que tenemos aquí una tropa de zorras - Ahí estaba Lucius Malfoy, con su pose altanera de siempre, detrás de él estaban sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle y Blaise Zabini

- Zorra será tu linda Cissy, que por cierto dile de mi parte que tenga más cuidado en escoger el lugar donde va tener sexo con Zabini, un armario es poco discreto - respondió Lily con una sonrisita de suficiencia

- Maldita Perra - la insultó el rubio levantando la mano para golpearla

- Le tocas un pelo y te hacemos polvo - advirtieron las otras cuatro chicas sacando sus varitas, Malfoy se asustó aunque lo disimuló bien

- Me las pagarán - amenazó y se marchó furioso, en el momento en que Lucius se dio vuelta, Izzie y Kate movieron sus varitas y las vestimentas de todos ellos cambiaron a algo más "delicado", el pelo de Malfoy se volvió rosa, Su también hizo algunas florituras junto con Fio y los encantaron de tal forma que cuando ellos quisieran verse en algún espejo no notarían ninguno de los cambios realizados a su aspecto

- Ustedes si que son malvadas eh? - dijo la ojiverde reprimiendo una carcajada, las otras cuatro asintieron y así continuaron su camino, entraron al castillo y en el Hall encontraron un gran alboroto, vieron a una chica morena de cabello largo y negro gritarle a un chico que no reconocieron en ese momento

- ME DAS ASCO - gritaba la chica fuera de sí - yo te lo di TODO y tú me ENGAÑASTE - las chicas la identificaron como Kamelie su amiga y compañera de cuarto, el chico era Roger, su novio desde hace dos años. Izzie se metió entre la multitud, seguida por Kate y Su, las tres chicas tomaron a su amiga por los hombros y la sacaron de ahí. Todas se fueron directamente a la torre de Gryffindor, llegaron a la sala común y sentaron a la morena en un sillón, la chica lloraba desconsoladamente, Lily y Fio corrieron a su habitación por una taza y un poco de té caliente, además de un poco de poción tranquilizante, las dos chicas bajaron, la chica todavía lloraba, la castaña le acariciaba el cabello, la pelinegra le acariciaba las manos y la ojiazul estaba hincada frente a ella, hablándole con suaves susurros, ambas se acercaron y Fio le ofreció la taza, Kamie la aceptó y comenzó a bebérsela

- Gracias chicas - dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste dibujada en los labios

- para eso estamos las amigas pequeña - dijo Kate devolviéndole la sonrisa

- yo las juzgué mal y ustedes han sido tan buenas conmigo - la chica estaba avergonzada

- pero eso ya pasó y aprendiste a conocernos, no por lo que aparentamos, sino por lo que somos - dijo Izzie - y descubriste que estamos locas y así nos quieres no? - agregó sonriendo, este comentario les arrancó una pequeña risa a todas

- muchas gracias - la morena estaba más calmada, el té que se había bebido tenía algo de poción tranquilizante, así ella comenzó a quedarse dormida, las dos chicas que estaban sentadas junto a ella se apartaron suavemente y la acomodaron lo mejor posible en el sillón, la arroparon y la dejaron dormir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de alrededor de dos horas la gente comenzó a llegar a sala común, todos empezaron a murmurar cuando vieron a la morena durmiendo plácidamente ahí

- Bueno, bueno - dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz por sobre los murmullos - todos a sus cuartos, repito TODOS a sus cuartos - se escucharon algunos alegatos - ya dije, por el poder que se me concede por ser premio anual y prefecta los quiero a todos en sus cuartos ahora, sino le quitaré puntos a nuestra casa - todos los Leones subieron a regañadientes después de todo nadie quería que su casa perdiera puntos.

Así solo quedaron ellas y la durmiente Kamie en la estancia, unos minutos más tarde llegaron los merodeadores con bandejas llenas de comida

- Supimos lo que pasó con Kamelie y no las vimos en la cena, así que supusimos que tendrían hambre y les trajimos algo - dijo Remus con una sonrisa

- gracias - dijeron todas al unísono, los chicos dejaron las cosas sobre una mesa, luego James movió su varita y levitó la mesa hasta ellas, todos comenzaron a comer con absoluta calma

- Hey! Orión eso es mío - dijo la ojiazul estirando su brazo intentando quitarle un pastelito de chocolate

- Yo lo agarré primero - se defendió Sirius

- Tú me lo quitaste - lo corrigió y se puso de pié - ¡mi pastel! - dijo Izzie haciendo pucheritos, Canuto sonrió y comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por la ojiazul, en un momento ella logró quitárselo, pero él la acorraló contra la pared

- mi pastel - dijo Sirius intentando sonar amenazador

- Nop es mío - declaró Izzie sonando como una niña pequeña, Canuto no pudo evitar sonreír

- te propongo un trato - dijo intentando negociar

- Mmm…y que sería? - preguntó considerándolo

- que lo partas por la mitad y así comemos los dos - dijo con fingida solemnidad

- ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? - preguntó ella astutamente

- Mmm…mi gratitud por siempre o… si quieres un beso - Todos se atragantaron ante lo dicho por Sirius, la ojiazul se había quedado sin respiración, un beso…no, eso no era correcto por mucho que ella lo deseara…

- Creo que me quedaré con la primera opción - dijo ella aparentando naturalidad

- está bien, como tu quieras total tú te lo pierdes - dijo haciéndose ofendido

- siento herir tus sentimientos Ori-Pooh, pero no eres mi tipo - dijo siguiéndole el juego, dándole la mitad del pastelito y un beso la mejilla - ¿no creen que deberíamos ir a acostarnos?

Sintieron que Kamilie se movía en el sillón, Kate y Su se acercaron para ver como seguía

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntaron al unísono, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos

La morena se movió y quedo sentada, se restregó los ojos y miró a su alrededor con cara de sueño.

- ¿Que hora es? - preguntó mirando a todas partes

- Son más de las once, ¿Que fue lo que paso? - Preguntó Sirius

- Es muy tarde sera mejor nos vayamos a dormir - Dijo Remus pegandole un codazo disimulado a su amigo

Las chicas se despidieron de los merodeadores y se fueron a su cuarto. Allí todas se pusieron sus pijamas en silencio, juntaron las camas con magia y se acomodaron en circulo, algunas sentadas y otras recostadas con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de sus amigas, Kamie estaba en medio, sentada de piernas cruzadas con la mirada perdida.

- Kamie si quieres nos cuentas lo que pasó, si no, nosotras te apoyaremos igual - dijo Lily con dulzura

- Si quiero contarles, solo...que me dolió mucho lo que hizo - después de un breve momento continuo -

Después de la clase de estudios de la magia griega, me iba hacia el gran comedor cuando me di cuenta que se me había quedado algo, me devolví y en una de las aulas estaba... estaba mi novio besando a mi compañera de clases

Mientras ella decía esto lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, Izzie se acercó gateando hasta ella y la abrazó

- Desahogate- le susurró suavemente al oído

- En ese momento todo se me derrumbó fue algo tan horrible fue una bomba de rabia y dolor que me asfixiaba y que estaba apunto de estallar, llevaba mi mochila en las manos y calló abruptamente al suelo, ellos se detuvieron y se giraron a mirar hacia donde estaba yo, me llené de rabia, Les empecé a gritar y luego corrí, no quería ver a nadie, luego, ya saben, le grite en medio de todos y aparecieron ustedes

- No te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotras - Dijeron dándole un abrazo

- Lo se - Dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa convincente

- Ya es tarde ser mejor que nos acostemos, tienes que descansar - Fio se dirigió a Kamie

Todas se acomodaron y después de dar un _Buenas noches_ general trataron de dormir.

_-__------------------------------------------------------------ Fin capitulo -------------------------------------------------------_

_hola de nuevo xD_

_aquí estamos dando lata jijiji _

_Fairy: les gusto?? A que si!! Si es buenito…??!! _

_Brujita: hay una petición que quiero hacerles…dejen reviews deveritas deveritas q nos haría muy felices:D_

_Bueno cuidense y sean happy …sigan nuestro ejemplo P_

_Besotes y abrazotes_

.: Brujita y Fairy:.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Holaaaa!! Teníamos este fic horriblemente botado lo sentimos u.u_

_Nos gustó mucho este cap… aunque nos costó un poquitin hacerlo y la verdad es que quedó largo_

_Estamos emocionadas por eso O por que la verdad es que nunca nos resultan caps de más de 9 pags y este salió con artas más xD … bueno nada más_

_Cuidese muuucho!!_

_Los queremos_

_Brujita y Fairy _

-- Capítulo dos --

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y débiles rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año

-Arriba chicas, Arriba- dijo una chica pelirroja mientras se abotonaba la blusa

-niñas levántense- la ayudaba Kate, ella estaba sentada frente al tocador peinándose tranquilamente

-Ay chicas no jodan y déjennos dormir-exclamó Izzie tirándole una almohada a Lily, esta la agarró y se acercó a la ojiazul sonriendo malévolamente y comenzó a pegarle almohadazos por todo el cuerpo

-Lil detente, ya entendí el concepto OK?- Izzie se sentó el cama y se restregó los ojos- tienes algún problema con el sueño de las otras personas, te produce algún tipo de trauma o conflicto interno?- preguntó con molestia, se puso de pie, fue hasta el baño y se metió en él

-Por dios que genio!-exclamó Lily

- Mira quien habla- le respondió Kamilie, desde la cama

- Ja-Ja, que chistosa- ironizó la chica

Después de alrededor de media hora ya estaban todas despiertas y casi listas, luego de unos minutos bajaron todas al gran comedor, llegaron y en la puerta se toparon con Sirius que coqueteaba con una chica apoyado en la pared, la ojiazul soltó un bufido y Kate la abrazó por los hombros, Izzie le sonrió agradecida

-Hola chicas- saludó Remus sonriente

-Hola- dijeron todas, todos entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor

Después de un tranquilo desayuno, todos se fueron hacia su primera clase del día, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y desgraciadamente esa clase les tocaba con los Slytherins, entraron al aula y vieron que estaban todas las mesas apiladas a un costado del salón y habían diversas rumas de cojines esparcidas por el salón

-Bien chicos, la clase de hoy será práctica y deberán trabajar en parejas mientras yo los superviso, trabajaremos el hechizo Expeliermus y el Protego - informó el profesor moviendo la varita, haciendo aparecer un listado con las parejas - ahí está con quien les tocará trabajar-Todos se apelotonaron frente el pizarrón, la cara de James se desfiguró cuando vio con quien le tocaba, Lucius Malfoy

-así que trabajaremos juntos eh Potter?- dijo Malfoy con sorna, con los brazos cruzados-Expeliarmus-gritó el rubio, pero el pelinegro lo esquivó rápidamente

-No me jodas Malfoy, Expeliarmus-Gritó James, Lucius pronunció un Protego para resguardarse

-Expeliermus-Gritó la serpiente y el hechizo expulsó al Gryffindor hacia un extremo del salón-Ya te jodí Potter-dijo el chico con soberbia

-No tan rápido-el pelinegro se había puesto de pié de un salto-Expeliarmus-el rubio no tuvo opción de reaccionar y chocó directamente contra la pared

Toda la clase miraba el duelo sorprendida, y el profesor estaba maravillado

-me las pagarás Potter, Silencius –pronunció, y James sonrió, Lucius estaba sorprendido ante la sonrisa del chico, a menos que…

-Petrificus Totalus-dijo el chico moviendo los labios y su varita, el cuerpo del rubio quedó rígido, impidiéndole el movimiento-Accio varita-la varita de Malfoy llegó a sus manos y la clase estalló en aplausos,

ese era una de los mejores duelos que habían visto nunca, James solo sonrió y el profesor se acercó para felicitarlo, luego despetrificó al Slythering y este salió del aula hecho una furia

-Bueno Chicos, la clase ha terminado por hoy-dijo el maestro y todos salieron del aula

-bien hecho cornamenta-dijeron Sirius y Remus sonrientes

-excelente Alan-dijo Izzie abrazándolo, James la tomó en andas y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su próxima clase

-Buen duelo Potter-le dijo Lily, cuando pasó por su lado en el camino, el chico se quedó sorprendido, parado en medio del pasillo, esto lo aprovechó la ojiazul para bajarse de su espalda y salir corriendo tras la pelirroja

-Me felicitó? Me felicitó!!-gritó el pelinegro dando un salto y corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo encantado de la vida

Así el resto del día transcurrió sin mayores percances, James sonrió como tarado todo el día y Remus y Sirius se reían "disimuladamente" de él

A la hora de la cena estaban todos tranquilamente conversando y comiendo la apetitosa comida preparada por los elfos

-Siriusin!- gritó una Huffelpuff llamada Morin Clipton, sentándose entre él y James en la mesa de Gryffindor, dándole un abrazo asfixiante

-Eh… Morin podrías soltarme?- pidió Canuto

-claro, solo quería saber si hoy en la noche va nuestra cita-dijo la chica sin soltarlo, guiñándole un ojo

-por supuesto-respondió sonriéndole de forma pícara, ella le plantó un beso de película y se marchó hacia su mesa

-¿tú no cambias verdad?-dijo el lobito con resignación

-Hey! No me digas nada, hago felices a las chicas y ellas me hacen feliz, eso basta no?-respondió el chico alzándose de hombros, sonriendo con fingida inocencia, esto provocó que Remus se golpeara la frente con la palma de la mano y Cornamenta soltara una pequeña risa, en eso las chicas iban caminando hacia la salida del

gran comedor y el pelinegro no pudo evitar fijar la vista en la pelirroja que le robaba el sueño desde hacia

años, su pelirroja.

Después Sirius se marcho a su cita y los otros dos chicos se fueron a su habitación, las chicas se fueron a la sala común, allí se sentaron a conversar y a que Lil y Kate les ayudaran con los deberes que no entendían, estudiaban muy poco, ya que se distraían conversando y riendo, solo antes de una prueba estudiaban enserio.

- No quiero estudiar más!! - Dijo estirandose Fio

- No quiero cuidar esa planta, me da lata, es de tiempo completo, es como si estudiáramos todo el día - Dijo Izzie haciendo pucherito

- Es verdad, mañana nos entregan las plantas, se me había olvidado por completo - Dijo Kate sorprendida, sus amigas rieron

- Eso no es novedad, a tí se te olvida todo, tienes una pesima memoria a corto plazo - Le dijo la pelirroja riendose

- No es cierto, no es tan mala ya?, lo que pasa es que soy un poco olvidadiza, eso es todo - Se defendió la chica

- Nuestra amiga va a tener alzahaimer!! - Dijo la ojiazul abrazandola, todas empezaron a reir

- Mm tengo hambre - dijo Izzie sonriendo

- Yo también, pero ya es muy tarde y cerraron el comedor- dijo Su con gesto afligido

- Tiene sus beneficios tener amigos curiosos - Le contestó la ojiazul como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¿Sabes donde están las cocinas?- pregunto Fio sorprendida

- Y como llegaremos hasta alla sin que nos pillen?- perguntó Lily ceñuda

Izzie miró a Kate y ambas sonrieron

- Un segundo, tú también sabes algo que nosotras no?- exclamó la pelirroja, la pelinegra asintió con carita de yo no rompo un plato

- Pero.. Chicas y si nos pillan? - Preguntó Su preocupada

- Vamos no sean malitas - exclamaron las dos mirándose entre si y haciendo pucheritos, todas rieron y comenzaron a ponerse de pié, aunque ni Su ni Lily estaban demasiado convencidas, todas abandonaron la sala, con la ojiazul y la pelinegra a la delantera avanzaron por el pasillo y llegaron a un tapete con varios diseños, Kate lo levantó e hizo un Lumos con su varita para que todas pudieran ver

- un pasadizo... muy inteligente - murmuró la pelirroja algo sorprendida - ahora entiendo porque nunca llegan atrasadas a clases siempre toman atajos no?- amabas chicas soltaron una carcajada y chocaron palmas

Al llegar a las cocinas, los elfos les sirvieron todo lo que las chicas les apeteció, cuando estuvieron satisfechas, se despidieron y regresaron a su cuarto por un pasadizo distinto y más seguro, ya que Lily y Su estaban preocupadas por ser descubiertas, al salir del pasadizo fueron directamente a sus camas.

Al día siguiente, las chicas iban entrando al gran comedor riendo de algún despiste de Fio cuando se toparon con un grupo de chicas, a las que ellas consideraban detestables

- Uy, miren si son las ratitas de biblioteca en pleno - exclamó una de ellas, la chica tenía el cabello rubio y liso, los ojos miel y la capa del uniforme abierta, mostrando una blusa excesivamente ajustada y una falda muy corta, ella era de Ravenclaw, se llamaba Agatha Sandders

- Apartate Sandders, queremos ir al Gran Comedor y no podemos si tú y tu grupo con complejo de estorbo humano están en medio - Respondio Kamille

- Si hablo la cuernuda!!-comentó con sorna una Slytherin que conformaba el grupito, ella tenía el pelo negro y rizado y unos impactantes ojos verdes, su uniforme estaba en las mismas condiciones que el de su amiga Ravenclaw, su nombre era Megan

- Al menos Kamilie ha estado con alguien por más de dos semana y no la han botado por zorra, que yo sepa tú último novio de una semana, segun tú "el amor de tu vida", te pillo tirando con su mejor amigo - Le respondió Kate con odio

- uuuy Que noble de tu parte eso no? estas para monja chica, hay que ponerte en un altar de santa - Ironizó Izzie cubriendose con la capa como si fuera una santa

El grupo que les impedía el paso se puso furioso por los últimos comentarios, una chica castaña un poco más alta que la ojiazul, tambien de Slytherin, le apuntó con su varita, las demás tambien sacaron las suyas, Leila iba a lanzar un ataque, pero Fio y Su fueron más rapidas, le lanzaron un ataque que las lanzó unos cuantos metros, las dos se miraron y sonrieron, Agatha se levanto despacio recogio su varita, avanzó unos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver a la pelirroja empuñar su varita.

- O se alejan de nosotras o les ira peor, dejennos en paz - amenazó Lily

- La proxima vez ustedes estaran en el piso - Respondio Agatha mientras se iba con las demas del pasillo

Las chicas siguieron su camino hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, desayunaron tranquilamente y se fueron a su primera clase del día, Herbología.

- Chicos juntense con su pareja, entregaremos las plantas - Dijo la profesora

Todos tomaron sus lugares, al principio estaba relativamente tranquilo.

- Mira tonto si la planta no se toma asi, es ASÍ- decía una exasperada Su mientras le mostraba a Andrew como debía tomar la planta

- A ver que me vienes a corregir tu? -dijo el chico mientras tomaba la planta como a él le daba la gana

- Mira enfermo si te digo que no es así- reclamó molesta

- A ver botox silencio ok?- la mandó a callar

- No la trates asi - La defendió la pelinegra

- Ves hazle caso a Kate Andy-candy, no me trates mal - Se burló la castaña

- Ya la parejita puede parar?, me imagino cuando tengan que escoger invitaciones para la boda.. uff! que desastre!- exclamó Izzie golpeandose la frente con una mano

- Callate Izzie!- respondieron al mismo tiempo, mirandola con el ceño fruncido

- Es que no me tienen paciencia - dijo la chica lamentandose y haciendo un puchero

La profesora les dijo como tendrían que cuidar la Stromofulus Orkidium, pidiendo extremo cuidado, ya que la planta era muy fragil al principio. Era de colores llamativos y tenía varios botones, les dijeron que cuando se abrieran los botones, las flores soltarían un polvillo para fines terapéuticos, pero algunos botones pueden soltar un polvillo venenoso, por lo tanto debían estar muy atentos.

Los alumnos decidieron repartirse la tarea en partes iguales, uno lo cuidaría de día y otro en la noche, así uno no cargaría con todo el trabajo. Al terminar la clase salieron con las plantas y se fueron cerca del lago, ahí buscaron un árbol que diera sombra y descansaron, ya que tenían un recreo largo y no podían desperdiciarlo.

Todos se encontraban sentados en un círculo

- Mm... ¿Qué harán para la próxima salida a Hogsmade?-preguntó Andrew con una sonrisa

- Supongo que lo de siempre, salir con estas señoritas aquí presentes a tomar algo e intentar aprovechar la salida al máximo - comentó Izzie- o alguna tiene planes y no me ha dicho nada eh? - preguntó poniendose de pie y haciendo pose de detective y poniendo cara de circunstancias

Todos rieron ante las muecas de la chica

- Yo saldré con mi novia -comentó Remus con calma

- Y nos vas a abandonar que feo!! - Bromearon la ojiazul y la pelinegra

- Y tú Sirius vas a salir con esa chica con la que saliste ayer?- Le preguntó Kate

El chico no respondio, miró a la ojiazul y ella entendió que quería hablar, Izzie se paró y se alejo un poco del grupo, Sirius la siguió.

- ¿Que paso? - preguntó la chica - sicópata acosadora - comentó rodando los ojos

- Mm... si - respondió el Gryffindor con cara de circunstancias. La ojiazul se quedó un momento pensativa

- Si no quieres que te siga acosando tienes que decirle que no quieres volver a verla, y tienes que decirselo de tal manera que no quiera volver a verte en su vida. Ni siquiera escuchar tu nombre

El ojigris negó con la cabeza - Ella es muy persistente

- Bueno entonces puedes ser tú el acosador sicópata - Canuto la miró sin comprender - Tienes que ahogarla tanto que ella termine contigo, síguela a todas partes, pregunta todo lo que hace en el día... - Sirius sonrió

- Gracias amiga, siempre das excelentes consejos - La abrazó, se levantó y volvio con los demas.

- Si, pero me gustaría ser más que la amiga que te da consejos amorosos - Dijo triste, trato de sonreir y fue con los demás.

- Y ustedes que tanto secreteaban por allá?- preguntó Su levantando ambas cejas

- Mm nada- dijo Izzie restándole importancia al asunto

Estaban planeando lo que harían al llegar a Hogsmade cuando una chica con el uniforme de Ravenclaw se acercó a ellos, tenía el pelo largo y castaño, con unos ojos expresivos, se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó

- Hola cielo ! - lo saludó la chica afectuosamente

- Hola Sophie ! que tal tu día?- la saludó el lobito para luego besarla suavemente en los labios

- Consiganse un cuarto! - dijo Sirius haciendose el ofendido

- Tu haces cosas peores en publico con tus "nenas" - le reprochó la ojiazul rodando los ojos

- Oigan me enteré que harían un trabajo en parejas para herbología, con quien les tocó?- preguntó la Ravenclaw interesada

- Mira, Lily y James, Su con Andrew - Empezó Kamilie, apuntando a cada uno mientras decía el nombre - Fio con... con.. Con quien te toco? - Preguntó a la chica

- Con Collins - Respondio Fio

- Eso, Fio con Collins, Sirius con Izzie, Remus con Kate y a mi me toco con Ronald Greenfields - Termino sonriendo

- aaa ya...- la chica no parecía muy contenta - asi que te toco con... mmm como te llamas?- preguntó la castaña mirando a Kate despectivamente

- Kate para los amigos, pero como tú no lo eres es Hanegger para ti- respondió la pelinegra

Sophie apretó la mandíbula, ella no le iba a ganar, no, Remus era suyo y SOLO suyo, tomó la mano del chico con gesto posesivo

- Mm.. cariño no tan fuerte - susurró Remus algo confundido por la repentina actitud de su novia

Por esto Izzie, Lily y Kate soltaron algunas risitas, mientras la castaña enrojecía notoriamente

- Y que haremos cuando vayamos a Hogsmade?- Pregunto mirando a su novio - ¿Vamos a estar solos? - Pregunto mirando a la pelinegra con burla

- Ehh... Pues ... - Comenzó el castaño, pero fue interrumpido

- Sophie no te gustaría salir con nosotras!! - Preguntó Izzie

Kate le pegó un codazo disimuladamente, pero la ojiazul solo sonrio. Sophie la miraba confundida.

- Si, mira nosotros vamos a estar todos juntos, asi te podemos conocer mejor ¿ Que te parece?

- No me parece mala idea y a ti? - Le preguntó cariñosamente Remus

Mientras el chico hablaba con la castaña, la pelinegra le susurraba a su amiga

- oye que te pasa? Estas loca acaso? No pienso estar todo un día con ella - Le reprochó

- No te preocupes, si acepta le daremos una "calida" Bienvenida - Dijo soltando una sonrisa

- Mm.. eres mala eh?- comentó la pelinegra mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en sus labios

- De profesión- le respondió poniendo cara de angelito

- Ehh.. es que yo no sé, ehh .. -dijo tratando de excusarse, la verdad es que esa inocente salida no se le hacia nada de inocente

- Vamos no seas aburrida- exclamó Kate con su mejor cara de "me caes de maravilla"

- Es cierto, las niñas tienen razón, vamos sal con nosotras- dijo Lily con tono calmado

- Mmm esta bien- aceptó algo contrariada, no quería quedar como pesada en frente de Remus, además no creía que ellas pudieran hacerle mucho, no eran demasiado buenas en muchas cosas a excepción de Kate y Lily, asi que se las podría sacar de encima facilmente si intentaban algo, pero que equivocada estaba, cuando algo se pasaba por la mente de ese grupito, no había quien las parara y podían ser de temer si se lo proponían, sus ataques eran inteligentes y sutiles, algo que al parecer la castaña no sabía

Su miró el reloj, les dijo que ya se tenían que ir, retó a su compañero para que se llevara la planta, mas bien lo persiguió alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que este aceptó, Lily y Kate se llevaron consigo las plantas y fueron a dejarlas a los dormitorios. Las siguientes clases continuaron tranquilas, excepto, tal vez porque las amigas planeaban una "Gran salida" a Hogsmade.

Al día siguiente se despertaron temprano, para regar su "trabajo de tiempo completo"

- ¿No entiendo de que nos sirve cuidar esto? - Dijo con sueño la pelinegra

- Como para que sirve!! - Le dijo sorprendida Kamilie - Sirve para que nos aburramos, nos despertemos temprano, todos los días, para que la profesora Sprout tenga tiempo libre - Dijo sacudiendola para que despertara, todos en el cuarto se rieron por largo rato

- Ahora le toca a Remus y James cuidarla verdad? - Preguntó Fio dirigiendose a la pelirroja y a Kate, ambas asintieron

Terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron al Gran salón a desayunar

- Voy a buscar a Andrew, tal vez ya mató a esa pobre planta - Dijo Su moviendo la cabeza en busca del chico

- ¿En donde estarán los chicos? No quiero saber de esta planta por algunas horas - Dijo la ojiverde mientras comía unas tostadas, la planta requería muchos cuidados.

- Ni idea - respondió Izzie mientras se tomaba un gran vaso con leche con Chocolate a una velocidad impresionante

-cuidado te vas a atragantar!- exclamó Fio

- Cof cof cof ahi cof vienen los reyes de roma cof cof - intento decir la ojiazul entre toses ya que efectivamente se había atorado, en ese momento aparecieron los chicos, y se sentaron cerca de ellas

Hola chicos- saludaron todas

- Y Remus?- preguntó Kate extrañada

- Sophie- respondieron ellos al unísono encogiéndose de hombros

La pelinegra respiró hondo y sintió como su amiga ojiazul le apretaba suavemente el hombro

- Potter aquí esta la planta - dijo Lily entregándosela, el chico sonrió, no importaba lo dificil que fuera cuidar esa condenada planta ni cuanto tiempo de su vida consumiera ese proyecto, con tal de que ese tiempo lo pasara con ella

- vamos ? - preguntó Fio sonriendo, todas se pusieron de pie

- Vamos niños ! - dijo Izzie sacudiéndoles el cabello con la mano

- Cuando será el día en que crescas? - preguntó Sirius tratando parecer serio

- El día en que tu tambien lo hagas cielo - le respondió ella sacándole la lengua - el día en que Lily reconozca que esta hasta la médula por nuestro Jamsie-Pooh - agregó con cara de niña buena. por este comentario se gano un codazo por parte de la aludida

- Madura pronto porfavor ! - le pidió James con una sonrisa, la ojiazul sonrió y negó con la cabeza

- ¿ Cual es la siguiente clase? - Preguntó Canuto

- Pociones con los de Slytherin - Respondio Kate sin ganas.

El grupo bajo a las mazmorras, allí se encontraron con algunos alumnos de la casa de la serpiente, Slughorn aún no había llegado, por lo que los de Gryffindor esperaron sentados en la escalera.

Al poco rato llego Lupin, pero evito acercarse a las chicas, James y Sirius susurraban apuntando a un Slytherin de cabello negro grasoso

- Snivellus conoces el shampoo? - exclamó James con una sonrisa arrogante

- Yo creo que no - contestó Canuto con la misma sonrisa ambos se rieron, varios que estaban ahí también lo hicieron

- Detente Potter - le advirtió Lily con el ceño fruncido, el pelinegro guardo silencio

- uuuy una sangre sucia lo tiene dominado - dijo Snape con sorna

Cornamenta apretó fuertemente lo puños

- No la llames sangre sucia - Amenazó

- La llamo por lo que realmente es, Una asquerosa Sangre sucia - Dijo despectivo el Slytherin

James estalló en ira, sacando su varita y le lanzó el hechizo Tarantallegra, Severus no podía dejar de moverse, mientras que el pelinegro sonreía con suficiencia, en un intento el Slytherin movio su varita y pronunció un Expeliermus fuerte y claro, esto lanzó a Cormamenta a varios metros de distancia y lo hizo caer fuertemente al piso. Justo en ese momento llegó Slughorn y miró a todos los alumnos, pero al parecer no se percató de la obvia situación de tensión que estaba ocurriendo,todos comenzaron a entrar al salón, el chico ya estaba

deshechizado, dio una última mirada al Gryffindor, quien ya estaba de pie y se sacudía la túnica, y luego de hacer un gesto despectivo, entró a la clase.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas, mientras que los chicos se sentaron alejados de ellas, ya que Remus que fue el primero en entrar les pidio sentarse ahí, durante la clase el Gryffindor y el Slytherin se lanzaron miradas amenazadoras

- Por que Potter es tan agresivo ? - comentó la pelirroja a sus amigas mientras leia como preparar la poción

- Lily bromeas verdad? - la miró incredula Kamilie que estaba a su lado - Él solo trataba de protegerte, Snape te ofendió

- Lily - Habló Izzie - James te quiere mucho, el no quería que Snape te insultara llamandote sangre sucia

- Pero no debía reaccionar así, me parece exagerado - reclamó testaruda

- Tú no ves las cosas ni siquiera cuando las tienes en frente - comentó la ojiazul dandola como un caso perdido

Ya era la hora de almorzar, los alumnos fueron al gran comedor, las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a comer, cuando la pelinegra vio a Remus en el otro lado, lo fue a buscar, ya que en la mañana no había aparecido ni su sombra.

- Hola Remus - saludó con una sonrisa

El chico se sorprendio mucho, no se había percatado que ella se había acercado

- Hola - saludó algo cortante

- Mmm Remus yo quería saber...-comenzó a decir la chica mientras se sentaba - ¿Por qué en la mañana no apareciste por lo del trabajo de herbología?

- Si, es que ... yo... Sophie... lo siento Kate - Dijo nervioso el Gryffindor

- Bueno no importa, pero te lo tienes que llevar ahora - Dijo la chica apretando un puño al oir el nombre de la Ravenclaw

- Mmm es que la verdad no puedo ahora yo... bueno tengo cosas que hacer- se intento excusar con una sonrisa

- Pero no te cuesta nada llevarte la planta, aún nos queda tiempo para las proximas clases - La pelinegra estaba muy seria

- Pero es que quedé de ver a Sophie antes de clases - explicó

- No te demoras nada en ir a los dormitorios y juntarte con ella despues o acaso hay algo que ocultas?

- mm... no mm claro que no- respondió el algo nervioso

- Dime la verdad, porque estas tan nervioso entonces? - la Gryffindor se estaba enojando

- Mm.. es que Sophie me pidio un favor y no quiero que se enoje conmigo, además yo se que tú no tienes mayores problemas en cuidarla, digamos que jamás estas demasiado ocupada em.. bueno tu entiendes- la chica apreto la mandibula

- No, no te entiendo, explicate

- emm... ocupada saliendo con alguien

- y a ti que te pasa? ahora porque no tengo novio me sobra el tiempo para hacerme cargo de un trabajo que es en PAREJA? - gritó la chica enojada

- Vamos Kate no te enojes- trato de tranquilizarla

- Como quieres que no me enoje!! Ni siquiera trataste de negar lo que dijiste - la chica le dirigió una mirada de odio, hubo unos segundos de silencio, la pelinegra se puso de pie

- Espera, ¿Adonde vas? - Preguntó preocupado el chico

- No te interesa Lupin - le respondio cortante - Por favor no quiero verte más

En ese momento la novia del chico se acercó, empujó a la chica y besó al lobito

- Hola, interumpo algo amor? - Preguntó haciendose la inocente

- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba - dijo con odio, se dio media vuelta caminó unos pasos y se detuvo - Ahh cierto Lupin, la planta no me la voy a llevar ahora - miró a la castaña - Aqui se cumple lo que dice que entre idiotas se entienden... a imbecil una más imbecil todavía - Se alejó de la pareja y fue donde sus amigas

- Y a esa que le pasa?! - Preguntó Sophie molesta

- Mm acabo de cometer un error enorme - susurró él con semblate preocupado

- Pero bueno no le prestes atencion, de seguro esta celosa - dijo la chica con malas intenciones

- Porque habría de estarlo? - preguntó extrañado

- Que cieguito estas cielo es obvio que tu le gustas- respondió mientras se le colgaba al cuello

- yo? no imposible- intentando procesar lo que su novia le acababa de decir

Kate caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, odiaba discutir con las personas, pero es que Remus se había pasado y esa... esa perra de su novia, arg! desgraciada, de pronto escuchó un canto suave que se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba y ahí vio a Izzie que caminaba-bailaba por el pasillo, mientras susurraba una canción, la ojiazul detuvo su canto abruptamente cuando vio el semblante que traia su amiga, algo le había pasado e intuia cual podia ser la razon de su problema

- Mm peque que te pasó? - preguntó afligida

- Nada - respondió la chica trantando de eludir el tema

- Como que nada? yo sé que te pasa algo así que cuentame si? - pidio Izzie haciendo pucheritos - Fue Remus? - disparó más como afirmacion que como pregunta, la pelinegra asintió

- yo a ese troglodita subnormal, lo mato, animal, hombre tenia que ser, desubicado, desconsiderado - despotricaba sin parar

- Tranquila deja que te cuente si? tampoco es para tanto - la calmó Kate tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto

Luego de que le contó todo a su amiga de lo que el Lobito le había dicho, esta se llevo las manos a la cabeza

- Que él te dijo QUÉ ?? es enfermo?, se cayo de la cuna de bebe y quedo fallado o que demonios !!- exclamó la ojiazul moviendose de un lado a otro, la pelinegra sonrió sabía que su amiga iba a decir eso. - Mira, si ni siquiera él se salva, los hombres pueden tener muchas cosas, incluso tenerlas bien puestas, pero la ubicación no la tienen por ningún lado - Exclamó molesta con el ceño fruncido

Kate solo formó una triste sonrisa, su amiga la miró con ternura, tratando de subirle el animo la abrazó fuertemente.

- Amiga tienes que despejarte, ¿Que tal si vamos a ver las practicas hoy?

- Mmm... si vamos, yo creo que me hará bien no estar en el castillo - Respondió dudosa

- Te quiero mucho pequeña!! - Dijo la ojiazul abrazandola casi afixiantemente, la pelinegra aumento su sonrisa

- Yo tambien a ti - Respondió dulcemente

- Entonces despues de clases vamos, Pero alegrate mujer!! - La animo Izzie

Al terminar las clases las dos chicas fueron al campo de Quidditch, allí estaba el equipo de Gryffindor practicando para el siguiente juego. Las amigas se sentaron cerca del campo, los chicos se perctaron de su presencia y se acercaron a ellas montados en las escobas.

- Y ustedes chicas, ¿ Que hacen por aquí? - Preguntó Canuto con una sonrisa

- ¿Quieren entrar al equipo? - Preguntó James - No sabía que jugaban

- aja! hay muchas cosas de nosotras que tú no sabes de nosotras - apuntó Izzie con aire misterioso

- Y las podemos averiguar? - Preguntaron curiosos

- James, Sirius apurense, hay que seguir con las practicas - se escuchó en el campo

- Ya vamos!! - grito Cornamenta - Se quieren quedar hasta el final? - Las chicas asintieron

Ahí ellas se quedaron hasta que la practica terminó, los chicos descendieron hasta donde ellas estaban ambos tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios

- que pasa por sus perturbadas mentecitas?- preguntó Izzie

- las retamos a un juego, de aro a aro-comenzó James

- Claro que aceptamos, ustedes no nos ganaran - Dijo la pelinegra

Los chicos les dieron unas escobas, las amigas se elevaron y se juntaron un momento para planear su tactica

- Chicas estan listas queremos empezar - Gritaron los chicos

- hey Sirius! - gritó la ojiazul haciéndole señas para que se acercara - Quiero proponerte un trato para que el juego sea más interesante

-¿Cual sería?- preguntó cuirioso

- Simple, si yo gano tu deberás estar con una chica por un mes y serle totalmente fiel y hacerle creer a todos que es tu novia, si ganas tú, yo deberé obedecerte en todo lo que tú me pidas.. digamos que seré tu sirvienta- los ojos del chico brillaron con desafio sabía perfectamente que si había algo que Izzie detestaba era que la mandaran mucho

- aceptas o la fidelidad te produce alergia?- preguntó la chica sonriente

- Claro, pero quien va a elegir mi pareja? - Pregunto

- Yo la eligo para que sea más justo - Dijo Kate con una sonrisita

- Bueno dila altiro -Dijo James que se había acercado

- No porque o si no se pierde el suspenso - La pelinegra sonreía ampliamente,

Sirius dudo un poco por la sonrisa de la chica, pero no se echaría atrás, ademas sería facil ganarles en un juego

- No nos subestimes - le susurró Izzie guiñandole un ojo

Comenzaro el juego y los chicos metieron dos goles pero las chicas no se quedaban atrás, en una jugada la ojiazul logro arrebatarle la quaffle al chico de gafas, se la paso alas pelinegra y lograron anotar.

- James que te sucede?, Izzie logro arrebatarte la quaffle - Grito el ojigris a su amigo

- No digas nada que dejaste que Kate anotara un punto - Le contestó

Las chicas no eran tan malas como pensaban

- Les dijimos que no nos subestimaran - Gritaron felices - Vamos a ganar

- no canten victoria tan rápido - respondieron ambos

Los chicos habían ganado ventaja, en ese momento una idea malévola paso por la mente de ambas chicas movieron sus manos al mismo tiempo y gracias a la técnica de magia sin varita la Quaffle fue a parar a las manos de Kate, los chicos se quedaron de una pieza, ellas podían hacer magia sin varita _Cómo? Cuando? Dónde?_

Ellas fueron hacia la portería y anotaron los puntos que faltaban para empatar, mientras ellos seguían tiesos, de pronto ambos despertaron del shock

- ¿Desde cuando saben hacer magia sin varita? - Pregunto James

- Te dijimos que hay muchas cosas que no conocen de nosotras - Respondió sonriente la ojiazul

- Pero es trampa usar magia - Gritó Sirius viendo que el marcador estaba igualado

- Nunca dijeron que no podiamos usar magia - Sonrió la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a su amiga y chocaban las manos - Ya sigamos el juego

Canuto y Cornamenta se miraron entre si y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, esas chicas eran más parecidas a ellos de lo que ellas mismas podían imaginar

.

Siguieron jugando, faltaban pocos puntos para terminar el juego, Kate iba a buscar la Quaffle cuando quedo paralizada por un momento, cuando logro moverse vio que los chicos habían anotados dos puntos

- No es justo!! - Escuchó que su amiga gritaba - Nosotras no los paralizamos - reclamaba contra los chicos

- No reclamen y sigan jugando - Gritaron los chicos

Esto provocó que el sentimiento de competitividad aumentara en la chicas, la velocidad y presision de su vuelo aumento y luego de anotar dos veces lograron el maximo puntaje que necesitaban para ganar el juego

- Siii !! ganamos !! - dieron ambas cuando bajaron a tierra y se abrazaron felices de la vida

- Es cierto, no son malas jugando - Dijo el chico de gafas

- ¿Por que nunca nos dijeron que volaban así? - preguntó Sirius curioso

- Mmm porque no lo preguntaron - ellas se encongieron de hombros

- Y entonces Kate, quien será la elegida para que mi amigo le sea fiel por un mes? - Pregunto Cornamenta en tono burlón y con una sonrisa

La chica miró a los presentes, vio que el chico la miraba pidiendo que eligiera bien, luego vio a su amiga que estaba muerta de risa por el nerviosismo del ojigris

- La elegida es...

- Dila rapido - Pidió Sirius

- ¿Que pasa Ori-Pooh tienes miedo de quien eliga Kate? - Preguntó la ojiazul

- La elegida es ... es Izzie - Dijo con una sonrisa

Su amiga de una gran sonrisa pasó a una confundida, la pelinegra supo que sería mejor alejarse un poco

- QUÉ QUÉ!! - exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Estás bromeando verdad?- preguntó Sirius algo pálido

Kate hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza

- NO ME JODAS! - gritó molesta alzando los brazos y mirando a la pelinegra de tal forma de que esta supo que estaba en peligro su integridad física

- Pero Izzie tranquila - dijo Cornamenta intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto

La chica retrocedio unos pasos

- Calmate, si no es para tanto - Dijo mirandola con una sonrisa

- No te creooo... si es casi tan sencillo como armar un puzzle de cinco piezas y con las indicaciones - la ironía era latente en sus palabras, luego respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza - Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento creo que sobredimensioné el asunto

- Entonces aceptas ? - Preguntaron James y Kate al mismo tiempo

- Si- contestó con voz firme, Sirius quedó impactado

-Tú, bueno tú no puedes aceptar digo.. tú eres mi amiga - trató de replicar confundido

- Pero soy una chica de todas formas - respondió con simpleza - y por eso yo tambien entro dentro de las posibilidades de la apuesta. El chico estaba sorprendido.

- Tienes que cumplir, tu aceptaste la apuesta - Dijo su amigo

- Si apuestas algo es porque estas seguro de ser capaz de cumplirlo - puntualizó la pelinegra

- Esto quiere decir que bueno que… - intentaba decir el ojigris

- Si cariño desde ahora soy tu flamante novia- le explicó como si fuera un niño pequeño, el chico puso cara de terror- Oye no me mires así que no muerdo, cualquiera diría que piensas que soy el Grinch- la ojiazul simuló una sonrisa y tomó a su amiga del brazo- Kate vamos?-la chica asintió-adiós niños, trata de que no se mate ya?- le pidió a James, se acercó y le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, mientras que a Sirius le susurraba: _ Tengo que hablar contigo_

Ambas chicas se alejaron caminando por el campo, y luego de llegar al castillo, Izzie hizo más fuerte el agarre en el brazo de su amiga y literalmente la arrastró hasta un salón vacio, luego la soltó y cerró la puerta sonoramente

- Ahora explícame que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza cuando me escogiste a mi?- preguntó intentando controlar su enojo

- Bueno yo quise darte una mano, la única forma de que él se de cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente es mostrandoselo- respondió con simpleza

- Si tal vez, pero no me interesa que la pase mal estando conmigo, no quiero obligarlo a quererme- la ojiazul tenía los ojos cristalinos- siempre seré su gran amiga, su mejor amiga, pero nada más, no existo como chica para él, ni siquiera soy su tipo, sus novias son hermosas y esculturales mientras que yo…soy yo-dijo apuntándose, la pelinegra la abrazó

- Mi niña, basta de creer que eres menos que los demas, tú vales mucho y debes sentirte feliz por eso, además piensa, quien es la única chica a la que él quiere de verdad? A ti, quien es la única en la que el confía? En ti, quien es la persona a la que él jamás dañaría? Eres tú, aprovecha eso y ábrele los ojos, muestrale de lo que eres capaz, enseñale a verte más que como amiga- dijo mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares

- Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que se de cuenta de lo que me pasa y se aleje de mi, que no quiera seguir siendo mi amigo después de esto… ahí no sé que haría …-confensó con una sonrisa triste

- No podría dejarte, se nota que vales demasiado para él como para que te deje de lado- dijo Kate sonriéndole con seguridad y la abrazó con fuerza, Izzie sonrió y le susurró un suave gracias al oido a su amiga

- Nada que agradecer - Ambas salieron del salón tomadas de la mano y fueron hacia el gran comedor ya era hora de la cena

-- Fin Capítulo --

Hola !! les gusto??

Les queremos decir que amamos escribir este capitulo, nos encanto, sabemos que tenemos un poco botado a My Spies, pero los que lo leen no se preocupen que nosotras nos pondremos las pilas

Los queremos

gracias por su apoyo

Brujita y Fairy


End file.
